


Mama Smoak and the Queen Baby

by orphan_account



Series: Olicity Ficlet [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established, F/M, Gen, mama smoak - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mama Smoak and the Queen Baby

"Felicity honey what are you wearing?" Donna shook her head at her daughter, looking over here jeans and nice shirt.

"What?" Felicity looked down at her outfit, "I haven’t been in anything other than sweats and tshirts in weeks—this is so much better than that!"

Donna cocked her head, letting out a big sigh.

"Oliver, take Tommy," Donna handed a smirking Oliver the infant, guiding Felicity to their room, "We’re getting you dolled up. Now, I know you said you weren’t doing anything big, but you guys haven’t had a night alone since you had Tommy! You need to go somewhere extravagant! Ooh, maybe for sushi? Or Italian!" 

Oliver watched Donna push her daughter into her room, while Felicity shot him back a helpless glade, only receiving a grin in reply.

Oliver waited patiently on the floor of the living room with little Tommy—who was all blonde hair, blue eyes, and constant smiles as they played easily with his toys scattered around the room—until the women emerged from Felicity and Oliver’s room.

Oliver caught his breath as his wife smiled shyly at him.

Adorned in a magnificent blue dress that fell just above her knees, her eyes popped, open and wide without her glasses. Her shoulders were bare and enticing, dusted just slightly by her waves of hair hanging around her face. Her lips shined bright pink, smiling at Oliver with love and just a hint more.

Sitting between Felicity and Tommy, he wasn’t sure how he had gotten so lucky.

"Alright, get out of here!" Donna said, with a shooing motion as she came over to Tommy, "Let Tommy and I play for awhile, you kids go have some fun of your own!"

Donna gave them a not-so-discreet wink, as she scooped Tommy up off the ground, acclimating quickly to baby talk as she looked at his chubby face.

"Hello, little nugget! We’re just going to have the best time without Mommy and Daddy aren’t we!" She began, and Felicity flushed at her exuberance.

"Mom, are you sure this is…" Oliver started to protest, but Donna waved him off.

"Go crazy," Donna instructed, eyes twinkling, and Oliver easily took his wife’s hand, guiding her out the front door.


End file.
